


Do Me No Good

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, here?"</p><p>Or: How Matt Miller made his sexual debut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, porn for tiny fandoms! This is exactly what I planned to do with my life. Scotty, this is still your fault.
> 
> Content notes: fic contains a) light references to trauma, and b) one instance of the POV character trying to push his limits beyond what's healthy for him. It doesn't progress too far, I promise.

“What, here?” Matt asked as the couch hit the back of his knees.

The boss stopped, tilting his head. “Why not?” he asked, squeezing Matt’s ass gently. Matt tried not to squeak.

“We’re right, well, _here!_ ” he said. “I mean, anyone could…”

“All right, then.” The boss shrugged and pulled him forward, swinging him around behind the stack of crates. “Now we’re out of sight.” He nudged Matt up against wall, reaching for the zip on his jumpsuit.

“They’ll _hear_ us,” Matt choked, and bit down on his lip. _Shut up, idiot, do you want to make him change his mind?_

“That a problem?” the boss asked, running a finger from Matt’s collarbone on down. Matt shivered, reaching up for the boss’s shoulders. “It’s not like you didn’t hear me and Asha. Besides…” He grinned, sliding his hand under Matt’s jumpsuit. “I didn’t take you for a screamer.”

“Ahh…” Matt swallowed, trying to ignore the finger toying with his nipple. He’d always sort of thought the fic exaggerated how good that felt. “Ah, well, this is fine, I suppose – ah!” The boss’s other hand was on his ass, now, digging in; he twitched forward, and the boss leaned in to kiss his throat, tugging Matt’s tie out of the way. “Ohhh… _oh!_ ” Those were teeth; he clawed at the boss’s arms, trying not to whimper. _God, I hope that leaves a mark…_

“Shit, you’re sensitive,” the boss breathed, digging his fingers into Matt’s ass. He slid his other hand lower on Matt’s chest again; the zipper of Matt’s suit pulled down under the weight of his arm. Matt swallowed.

“You knew I was new at this when you… offered,” he breathed, trying not to squirm. The boss laughed, kissing the sore spot on his neck.

“Hey, it’s gratifying,” he said, palming Matt’s ass again. Matt twitched forward and discovered the boss’s knee nudging at the inside of his thigh. Matt tried not to squeak. “Makes a guy feel effective, you know?”

“I can imagine,” Matt breathed. His jumpsuit was uncomfortably constricting, by this point; glancing down revealed the boss wasn’t exactly as enthused, but getting there. He swallowed, hard, and released his grip on the back of the boss’s jumpsuit, reached one hand down to gently cup the boss’s cock. He smiled slowly, rocking his hips up into Matt’s hands.

“It’s not complicated,” he said, gentle, resting his forehead against Matt’s. It felt… tender. “Just like it’s your own junk, but like, from the front.”

“I’m inexperienced, not _stupid_ ,” Matt said, a little stiffly, and rubbed. The boss closed his eyes, squirming forward again.

“Hey, didn’t think you were,” the boss said easily, sliding his hand further down Matt’s ass to the back of his thigh. “C’mon, now – oh, shit, I don’t have lube on me.”

Matt shivered, clamping down on the little thread of fear uncoiling along his spine. “Is that still… available?” he asked, instead of _oh God, already?_

“Yeah, there’s some somewhere,” the boss said, and straightened up; the room was cold without his body pressed close against Matt’s, and Matt shivered. “I should probably get that before we get any more involved, huh?”

“Probably,” Matt said, trying to catch his breath. The boss paused, tilting his head.

“Hey. Matt,” he said, and reached out to comb his fingers through Matt’s hair. “I’ll be right back, okay? Chill out for a second. I’m not gonna leave you with your dick out.”

“Of course,” Matt said, a little dizzily, trying not to lean into his hand, no matter how good those big fingers felt cradling his head. “It’s no problem.”

“Don’t get soft without me,” he said, and vanished around the corner. Matt slumped against the crates, exhaling slowly.

“Get a grip,” he said aloud – although quietly. “It’s just sex.” The sound of someone moving around somewhere across the ship made him shut up, but he drummed his fingers on the wall, biting his lip. _Besides, it’s not like I haven’t used a dildo. It’ll be different, surely, but not **that** different. _ Granted, masturbation didn’t provide warm, gentle hands, or breath against his throat, or arms to hold onto, or fond smiles, or…

“Hey, there,” the boss said, reappearing around the crates with a bright-red bottle in his hand. Matt swallowed, eyeing it.

“Is that, er… a Zin product?”

“Yeah?” The boss shrugged, glancing at it. “I’m pretty sure it’s not poison, or anything. I mean, I’ve been using it.”

“Oh.” Matt swallowed. “Well, that’s all right then.”

“Yep.” To Matt’s surprise, the boss tucked the bottle onto the corner of a crate, instead of just opening it. “So, now that we’ve got that taken care of…”

“Er… condoms?” Matt squeaked. “Are those –”

“Yup, grabbed one too.” The boss grinned, reaching for Matt’s jumpsuit. “So, now that we’re all set…” He leaned in, and Matt tilted his head back, opening his mouth even before the boss’s lips made it to his. The boss’s mouth was wet and hot, and Matt tried nipping at his lip and got a raw scrape of teeth in return. It took him a second to notice the pressure of the boss’s hands on his shoulders, pushing his jumpsuit open and down around his shoulders. Matt was ready to swear he’d grown new nerve endings, skin flushing under the pressure of the boss’s eager, inquisitive palms. The suit collapsed around his waist; Matt kicked it free along with his shoes, leaning back against the wall to do it. The boss’s hands steadied him, and the boss scraped the whole mess of clothes aside with one foot before Matt had to try to do it without kicking him.

“That’s better,” the boss said, pushing Matt back again. The wall was cold and smooth against his skin; the boss ran his hands up and down the sides of Matt’s body, giving him an evaluative smile. It was just his hands, just Matt’s ribs and hips, but Matt shivered, cock twitching, and bit his lip.

“Like what you see?” he managed; it came out squeaky and humiliating, but the boss just grinned, raising an eyebrow.

“Not bad,” he said, flattening one hand against Matt’s stomach; his other hand slid around to Matt’s ass again, pulling him close enough to back up his words with the grind of his cock against Matt’s hip. “Not bad at all.”

“Pleased to hear it,” Matt choked, dropping his forehead to the boss’s shoulder. The boss’s jumpsuit was polyester-rough against his skin – they were softer on the inside – and he was _not_ going to rut against the other man like a dog, damn it, he had more dignity than that. Surely. Surely. “Are you going to touch me at any point?” he said, aiming for haughty and not quite reaching it.

“Of course, kid,” the boss said, running a hand from his ass up the full curve of his spine to the back of his neck, then back down; no pressure, no force, no urgency, just the touch. Matt exhaled.

“Not quite what I had in mind,” he said; it came out less cracked, this time, although still breathless.

“Yeah, I know,” the boss said, and brushed his fingers along the length of Matt’s cock. Matt bit his lip, stiffening to stop himself from doing anything else, twitching away in surprise or squirming closer or whimpering with want. The boss just laughed, wrapped a hand around him and tugged.

“Ahhh,” Matt sighed, shoving forward; the boss grinned.

“Still got it,” he said, and ground up, still more against Matt’s hip than anything else. He was good and hard too, by now; Matt reached for the boss’s zipper, now, suddenly aware that he’s the only one who’s lost any clothes at all.

“Good plan,” the boss breathed, giving his cock another slow and teasing stroke that made Matt’s fingers twitch and shudder on the zip. He pulled it down anyway, clenching his fingers in the fabric when the boss flicked a thumb against the head of his cock in a way that made heat shoot through his skin. “Feels good, huh?” Matt makes a half-agreeing, half-indignant noise, and then the boss dropped his cock to settle both hands on his shoulders and shove, gently, trying to spin him around against the wall. Matt froze, every muscle locking up as he thought of all that formerly-impressive muscle behind him, out of sight, a smirk he could only imagine lurking behind his ear, hands braced on either side of him to keep him trapped. _No._ For a second he could smell dried sweat, old feet, stale beer and blood.

“Something wrong?” the boss asked, stopping.

“No,” Matt choked, “no problem.” He shifted the way the boss had been trying to push him, only to discover the boss’s hands tightened on his shoulder, holding him still. The boss frowned, now, eying him, and then stepped back, peeling his jumpsuit off his shoulders.

“You know what,” he said, kicking it away, “how about you fuck me, how’s that sound?”

“I don’t – you needn’t –” Matt managed, as the boss stepped past him, bracing his forearms against the wall next to Matt. The boss looked sideways, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I’ve always been a fan of something in my ass, why not? If you get off first, you can finger me, that should be fun. If you can move your hands that fast on a keyboard you’ve gotta be able to do _something_ good to my ass.”

Matt gaped. _I’ve **written** __filthier things than that; why does it matter if he can say it?_ “Ah – all right, then,” he said, stepping closer, bracing his hands carefully on the boss’s shoulders. The fine hairs at the nape of his neck caught the light, gleaming, and Matt leaned in to kiss him there. The boss grinned, shoving his ass back against Matt’s hips; it meant Matt’s cock rubbed against the skin, and he hissed sharply, tightening his fingers.

“C’mon,” the boss breathed; Matt looked up and saw his hands half-curled into fists, where they sat braced against the wall. “Get your fingers slicked up good, first.”

“I know the theory,” Matt snapped, reaching for the lube. Theory, unfortunately, didn’t cover how to open alien lube bottles.

“What, all that fanfiction?”

“I have more reliable sources,” Matt huffed, and tried twisting the cap the other way. No luck. There didn’t seem to be any kind of catch to flip, no strange fastening – was it just stuck?

“Oh, push that down and then pull up,” the boss said, twisting a little to look at him. Matt hunched his shoulders, following instructions; the cap popped off with a strange sucking sound.  He tried his best not to spill it, pouring it out into his palm and rubbing it up and down his fingers.

“This look like enough?” he asked holding his hands out.

“Should be, I don’t need much,” the boss said, canting his hips back. He grinned, licking his lips, in perfectly – it felt rude, to think it, but in delightfully slutty invitation. His mouth shone, and Matt swallowed and leaned in to kiss him, holding his own slicked-up hand carefully out of the way.

The boss sucked on his lip and pulled away, quick and sharp. “Sorry, I’ll get a crick in my neck otherwise,” he said. “Appreciate it, though. C’mon, start me up.”

“All right then.” Matt took a deep breath, braced his free hand against the boss’s shoulder, and slid a finger into his ass. It felt… strange, mostly, tight and dry in spite of the lube; then he looked up and caught the boss sighing, dropping his forehead against the wall with a smile. Now that was something worth seeing. “Good?” he asked, crooking his finger carefully.

“Ohhh yeah,” the boss breathed, shifting his hips slightly. “C’mon, keep it moving.”

“Yessir,” Matt breathed, and bit his lip; the boss didn’t say anything, and Matt slid his finger in a little further, trying to work out what might feel appealing from this angle. Maybe just moving, or a little deeper…

“C’mon, give me another,” the boss breathed, eyes closed now; Matt could just see his cock from this angle, more than hard enough now and thickly flushed. He paused, then slid his finger back out to slide the new two in at once, instead of trying to unbend his finger with his whole hand pressed against the boss’s skin. It took a little pushing, now; he bit his lip.

“Still good?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you’ve got pretty small hands,” the boss said. Matt flushed; he didn’t realize he’d gone still until the boss opened his eyes. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing. I’m into it.”

“Really?” Matt blurted.

“Yeah. Now if you’ll _use_ ‘em…” The boss shoved his hips back to punctuate the point; Matt flushed and tried moving his fingers again, crooking them, scissoring them apart a bit – a fanfic standby, that, although he was still nervous about pushing too much. The slow groan this produced was a little reassuring, though, especially with the way the boss threw his head back, every vein and tendon standing out on the line of his neck.

“You really do like this,” Matt breathed, a little wondering, looking down at his hand – _his_ hand – pressed between the boss’s spread legs. He stroked his free hand over the boss’s back, clumsy-tender; the boss laughed.

“Yep, big old cockslut,” he said. “Speaking of which…”

“Now?”

“Anytime you feel like it,” the boss said, moving his feet a little further apart. He looked back again with that same grin; his eyes were wider now, darker, and his mouth bright red with biting it; Matt flushed.

“Well,” he said, and shifted, pulling his hand away. “One moment – condom.”

“Oof,” the boss grunted. “Right, yeah? Need a hand?”

“No – no, I’ve got it.” It took him a moment, fingers slipping on the package, but on the third try he got the stupid thing open and on, pausing to wrap his hand around himself and squeeze for just a second, just a little. He took a deep breath, braced his dry hand on the boss’s shoulder and the other on his hip, and pushed in.

 _Ohhhhh_ that felt good.

“Fuck yes,” the boss breathed under him, almost inaudible; Matt caught his breath and thrust carefully forward a little more, more, dropping his forehead against the warm skin of the boss’s back. What had felt mostly strange on his fingers was incredible now, tight and hot around his cock; he tried to move carefully, not wanting to do this wrong, not wanting to come too soon, not wanting to ruin any of this.

“Fuck,” he whispered, jerking half-voluntarily forward; the boss gasped.

“Hey,” he choked. “Reacharound?”

“Of – of course.” Matt swallowed hard and pried his hand, still slippery, from the boss’s hip to reach forward; the boss grabbed him by the wrist and guided him. It felt strange, a little hard to reach all the way and a different shape than he was used to: a little shorter, a bit thicker. He moved his hand carefully, trying to split his attention between that and all the heat still pooling in his stomach. “Oh, God,” he breathed, jerking forward again, and tightened his hand.

“Thanks,” the boss breathed, rocking his hips forward and back; Matt tried his best to follow the motion, biting his lip as the heat spread through him. Some motion between the two of them made the boss cry out – not too loud, but loud enough to echo, and every last scrap of control dissolved. He threw himself forward, gasping, and shuddered deeply, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the shock spill over him. It felt like falling.

“All _right_ ,” the boss breathed.

“Mmm.” Matt dropped his forehead against the boss’s back again, breathing shakily. “I. Thank you?”

The boss laughed, turning around. Matt’s hands slid off his shoulders; the boss tugged him close to his chest again, stroking his hair. “You okay?”

“Excellent, thank you.” Matt coughed, realizing the boss’s cock was bumping against his hip. “Ah… what…?” God dammit, he’d been praised for his witty banter before. Apparently it only worked with his trousers on.

“Mouth?” The boss shrugged. “Wouldn’t mind your hand in my ass again, either. That okay? Oh. Hang on, here.” He reached down and gently divested Matt’s cock of the slowly-slipping condom. Matt flushed.

“Thank you,” he said, glad not to have to make eye contact. “Now. Ah.” He hesitated, licked his lips, and sank to his knees.

“Good start,” the boss said easily, reaching down to cup Matt’s face. It was nice. Steadying. Matt took a deep breath, settling his hand – still kind of slick – against the boss’s thigh and sliding up. Things looked distinctly strange from this angle, and not especially appealing – mostly a view of a ballsack – so instead of staring he wrapped his hand around the boss’s cock and eased his mouth over the head. The saltiness surprised him, sharp against his tongue. The boss made an appreciative little noise above him and pressed lightly against the side of his head, guiding him forward until Matt slid his mouth over more of his cock. There was no force, no pressure, nothing Matt couldn’t push back against – just a guide. He sucked in earnest and heard the boss inhale, head thunking back against the wall.

It was a little surreal, actually, kneeling loose-limbed and floaty on the floor of a spaceship with the cock of a man he’d tried to kill in his mouth. But the boss’s hand was warm against his face, and the man _did_ save his life, and Matt’s whole body was buzzing-warm, untense for the first time in weeks. Matt tried swirling his tongue around the head of the boss’s cock – a little harder to do than he’d thought – and didn’t get much of a response, but sucking again did. He moved his hand, too, and the boss shifted up against him, grunting softly.

Matt remembered the other request and slid his free hand up, cupping the boss’s balls for a moment – the boss gasped – and then reaching further back, trying to feel his way around without actually jabbing the boss in the buttock or anything similarly embarrassing. Working distracted and blind, it took him a moment, but he managed to slip two fingers back into the boss’s ass, curling them carefully.

“Oh, that’s good,” the boss breathed. Matt warmed, smiling as best he could considering the state of his mouth, and quickly went back to work: a flick of the tongue here, moving his head to work up and down the shaft, waiting for the hand in his hair to shift and catch. His jaw started to hurt after a while, and the floor was cold against his knees, but the boss was gasping steadily by then, cursing every few seconds when Matt spread his fingers or moved his tongue just right. Just another minute, just a little longer –

“Oh, shit, c’mon,” the boss breathed. “Just a little more, c’mon, watch out, just a little –”

Matt slid his head back until his lips barely brushed the boss’s cock, tilting his face up, and jerked his hand a little harder, waiting. “Could you…” he murmured, and bit his lip.

“What, on your face?” The boss’s eyes widened, and he shifted up against Matt’s hand, licking his lips. “Fuck yeah I can come on your face, shit, I…” He jerked up, gasping, and Matt felt the first spurt of come over his hand, spattering onto his arm. He leaned in, and the next burst caught him across the face, his cheek, dropping onto his shoulders. He licked his lips; salty-thick and musky.

Above him, the boss sighed. “Whew.” Matt, remembering, slid his fingers carefully out of the boss; he sighed again, heavy and shivering, and slid down the wall to sit by him, face to face, knees bumping against Matt’s chest. “Hey.” Matt flushed. “Hey, c’mere.” He patted the ground next to him; Matt hesitated, then scooted over. The boss looped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “C’mere.” Matt leaned carefully against his chest and cleared his throat.

“So. Not bad?”

“Not at all.” The boss reached over, wiping Matt’s face with the back of his hand. It wasn’t the most effective thing in the world; he paused, frowning, then grabbed for the nearest jumpsuit.

“Is that mine?” Matt protested, lifting his head.

“No idea. Oh, c’mon, there’s extras.” The boss wiped his hand off, then paused and looked at Matt. “Hey.” He leaned in and kissed him gently, a quick brush of lips. “Sit for a while, make the most of the endorphins.” He ran his hand down Matt’s back again, warm and gentle.

“Sounds good,” Matt murmured, scooting a little closer in the cold. It wasn’t too bad, though, not pressed up against the boss, and there was still warmth and skin and the truth that he’d just had sex, and nothing had gone wrong, and the boss toyed with his hair when he wasn’t stroking his back, and warmth flooded all of him, loose and lovely.

“So,” the boss said, after a while, “is there a reason you didn’t just tell me you were nervous about taking it up the ass?”

Matt stiffened, opening his eyes. He wasn’t sure when he’d closed them. “I _wasn’t._ ”

“Uh-huh.” The boss rubbed his shoulders, light slow circles. “Why’d you freeze up on me, then? Look, it took me a while to get into it. Just… fucking say something if you’ve got limits, okay? Guessing sucks for everybody.”

“I have _no –_ it wasn’t about that.” Matt inhaled, scowling. “It’s… I don’t like having people behind me. Especially not people who are stronger than me – physically speaking, of course.”

“Huh.” The boss exhaled softly, running his fingers through Matt’s hair. It was hard to stay stiff with it, and he leaned into the touch, relaxing a bit against the boss’s shoulder again. “So, I could’ve just fucked you from the front? Damn.” He paused. “I mean, this was cool, I just figured, y’know. Might’ve been a little easier on you if we’d gone the other way around, less to figure out.”

“I learn fast,” Matt said, leaning back to smirk a little at him. He hoped he’d earned it. The boss laughed, flicking his hair, and Matt ducked his head. “But, ah…” He cleared his throat. “Next time?”

“Next time?” The boss shrugged, pulling back his hand. “I mean, I’m not interested in any strings here. But if you’re cool with that, we could have another go sometime.”

“Absolutely,” Matt said, a little too quickly, and flushed. The boss laughed, reaching out for him again, and looked away.

“So,” he said. “I’m only going to ask once, but the people-behind-you thing. Is there a story behind that?”

“Ah.” Matt bit his lip, pulling away himself this time. “Killbane liked to keep his employees… nervous. I suppose he thought I was an easy mark for intimidation. Physically, especially.”

“Uh-huh.” The boss watched, carefully motionless. “What kind of things…”

“Mmm.” Matt shrugged, staring at the cool grey floor. “Threats, mostly. Wordless ones. He lurked. I’m sure you can imagine.”

“Uh-huh.” The boss hesitated, one hand hovering in the hair. “He never followed through?”

“No.” Matt exhaled slowly. “There’s no reason for it to be a problem.”

“Mmm.” The boss shrugged. “Well, for what it’s worth, in the Saints we’ll threaten you to your face.”

Matt chuckled, brushing his hair back. “I appreciate that.” Slowly, he relaxed, leaning into the boss again. “Sex and direct threats. It’s not a bad bargain, really.”

“Glad to offer.” The boss squeezed his shoulder, and Matt closed his eyes: sticky and sweat-covered and warm in this sex-scented corner, as the ship spun onwards through the depths of space.

 


End file.
